One Drunken Night
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily made a mistake one night and Hotch eventually steps in to help her. Rated M for later chapters. It will be R/D/H&C/
1. No Way

A/N: I know I have a lot of Criminal Mind stories going but I got another idea that would not leave my head. I do have a system as to how I am going to be updating them all and I am almost finished with two of them. I hope that you all like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

No Way

(EPOV)

I stared at the stick in disbelief. This could not be happening to me. Once again I fucked up and I had no one but myself to blame. I knew that I needed to make a Doctors appointment so I did and thankfully she was able to get me in today at 3:00 this afternoon. I would just have to tell Hotch that I had to leave early. I got ready for work on auto pilot and then left. Once I got into work I was surprised to see Morgan and Reid already there. Then I looked at the clock and saw that I was later than normal. I was able to smell the coffee that Morgan had as soon as I got within two feet of my desk. I turned around and bolted out of the bull pen and ran past Hotch who was just coming back from some where and to the bathroom.

Once I was done getting sick I leaned against the wall and thought to myself now I have the proof I needed. I washed my hands and splashed my face with cold water and then patted it dry. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the bull pen. I saw Hotch talking to Morgan as soon as I entered. I let out a sigh of relief that I would not have to go up to his office.

"Are you alright Prentiss?" Hotch asked as soon as I sat down at my desk.

I nodded and said "I'm fine Hotch but I need to leave at 2:30 this afternoon. I have a Doctors appointment."

Hotch looked at me with raised eye brows and said "Prentiss you just contradicted yourself. You said you were fine and that you had a Doctors appointment. Now are you fine or is there something wrong?"

I sighed and said "Really I am fine. It is just a check up with my Doctor about something. Is it going to cause a problem if I leave early?"

Hotch continued to look at me but said "No, you can leave early. If you need anything be sure to let me know."

I smiled a little and nodded. I then turned towards my paperwork. About five minutes later a throat cleared and I looked over to see Morgan looking at me concerned.

"Are you sure you are alright Emily? You never have to go to the Doctors." Derek said.

I said "Yes, Derek I am sure that I am alright. I will let you know if I'm not. I promise. Okay?"

Derek nodded and I said "I need to get this paper work done so that I can leave when I need too."

With that I turned back towards the paper work. Thankfully it was routine because I could not keep my mind on what I was doing. I still could not believe that I was pregnant. I wondered how John would take the news. It was only the one time and I was drunk but it was after he told me about Matthew being murdered. We had solved the case and saved John and John and I had started hanging out as friends again. But about two months ago John came over with a bottle of Scotch after I got back from a hard case. We ended up getting drunk and sleeping together. The next morning we both decided that we were just friends and it would never happen again.

I finished all my paper work and looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:35 which meant that I had to leave now. I got my go bag, briefcase and jacket and stood up and left. By the time I got to the Doctor's it was 3:00. I signed in and I took a seat. I picked up a magazine and started to flip through it when my phone rang. I took it out and looked at the caller I.D. and answered it.

"Prentiss" I said.

"Hey Emily it's John. I got your phone call from earlier. I can meet you tonight and we can talk." John said.

I sighed and said "That will work out well. Come over at about 8:00."

He said "Okay Emily I will see you then."

I closed my phone just as a Nurse called out "Emily Prentiss."

I stood up and followed her back to a room. After telling her what was wrong she took my blood pressure, temp, and pulse. She also took some blood. She smiled and said as she was leaving "Dr. Knicks will be with you soon."

I smiled and nodded at her. I paced around the exam room. My phone rang again so I picked it up and answered it without checking who it was.

"Prentiss" I said.

"Hey Em how is your Doctors appointment going?" JJ asked.

I sighed and said "How did you even know?"

JJ laughed and said "Derek asked Pen and me if we knew why you were going to the Doctors. When we told him no he looked worried. Is everything okay Em? You never ever go to a Doctor unless you are bleeding."

Once more I sighed and said "JJ I am fine. I promise. I will even come back by work just to show you all before I head home. But I need to get off of the phone the Doctor is coming in."

JJ said "Alright Emily but you better come by because if you don't then we will come and find you."

I laughed even though I did not feel like it and hung up with her. I looked down at my watch and saw that it has been about 30 minutes since the Nurse had left. I started to pace again but finally there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry Emily for taking so long. I wanted to wait on your blood test. Thankfully I made sure that they got it done STAT. You are indeed pregnant and from your blood levels I would say you are about eight weeks. Did you just start suspecting it?" Dr. Knicks said.

I nodded and said "Things have been stressful at work so I did not really think about it. But I started getting sick in the mornings and the smell of coffee really gets to me now."

Dr. Knicks nodded and said "Well lets do an Ultra Sound so we can check and see how the little one is doing."

I smiled and said "That would be great. Would it be possible to get pictures?"

She smiled and said "Of course. Why don't you lay on the exam table and pull your shirt up some and pull your pants down some. I will be right back with the machine."

I nodded and got up on the exam table and did as I was asked. Dr. Knicks walked back in a few minutes later with a Nurse. The Nurse smiled at me and helped set everything up.

"This gel may be cold Emily." Dr. Knicks warned.

I flinched as she put it on me but did not move again. I watched the screen as Dr. Knicks fiddled with something and then soon the sound of a heartbeat could be heard. I smiled widely and looked at the screen closely.

"Well Emily everything seems to be looking great some far. You're due date is May 1, 2010." Dr. Knicks said.

I smiled and said "Thank you Dr. Knicks."

She smiled and said "You are welcome Emily. Now I want to see you back in four weeks. But if you have any questions or concerns you call me no matter the time. And here are the pictures."

I nodded and hugged her. Not only is she my OBGYN but she is also my friend. We have known each other since college. I left after I put the Ultra Sound pictures in my purse and headed back to Quantico. I looked at the clock and saw that I had been at the Doctors for an hour and a half. When I pulled into the parking garage with was five till five. I got out of my car and headed for the elevator. Once in it I hit the number for the BAU floor. Once there I got out and walked in and saw that everyone was gathered around my desk. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I walked up and said "See I am alright. But now I got to go."

I turned back around but before I could take a step Hotch said "What did the Doctor say Prentiss? Is everything okay?"

I turned my head and looked at him and said "Everything is just peachy Hotch now I really have to go."

I quickly strode out of the bull pen and hit the button for the elevator. Thank God it was still on this floor so it opened up right away. I walked in and turned and faced the bull pen as I pushed the button for the parking garage. I could see Hotch, Rossi, Derek, Spencer, JJ, and Penelope all looking at me shocked. Right now I could not bring myself to care.

(HPOV)

I looked at everyone in shock and said "What in the hell was that about?"

JJ shook her head and said "I do not know but now I am even more worried. Em is hardly ever that way. Something must be wrong."

I nodded and said "Well maybe she will talk to you or Garcia sometime soon."

Silently I wished that she would talk to me. I knew that something was bothering her but from what I have seen she is not going to talk to anyone about it. I just hoped that she was alright.

I looked at my watch and said "Alright pack it in you guys. I will see you tomorrow."

I turned on my heel and headed towards my office. I quickly gathered my briefcase, go bag and coat and headed out. I wanted to be able to be the one to tuck Jack in tonight. I thought about asking Prentiss around this weekend if we were home and not on a case. Jack has been asking about her and wants to see her soon. I smiled as I thought about how close Jack has become with the team but even closer to Emily.

(EPOV)

**Later That Night**

I was nervous waiting on John. I knew that I had to tell him but I was not so sure what I was going to say. I jumped when I heard the knock on my door even though I was expecting it. I went over and checked the peep hole and then opened up the door. I stood back to let John enter and then shut the door and led the way to the couch and sat down.

"So Emily what is up? It sounded important." John said.

I looked down at the floor then back up at John and said "I went to the Doctors today."

John frowned and said "Are you alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "It depends on your take on it. Dr. Knicks informed me I am two months pregnant."

John jumped up off the couch and shouted "What do you mean you are pregnant?!?"

I sighed and said quietly "Exactly that John I am pregnant."

John punched the wall and said "No, Emily you will end this pregnancy. I refuse to allow you to keep the baby."

I looked at him in shock and stood up and walked over to my front door and opened it and said coldly "I think you should leave John. You got me pregnant once before when I was fifteen and I had an abortion because I really had no other choice. But now I am thirty-five years old. I refuse to have an abortion. NOW LEAVE!"

John stomped over and said "Now Emily come on think rationally about this."

I glared at him and pushed him out into the hallway. I slammed the door shut and locked it and then threw the chain lock and dead bolt on for good measure.

John pounded on the door and said "Come on Emily we need to talk about this."

I laughed bitterly and said loud enough for him to hear "No John you don't want to talk about it. You want to give orders. Now go away before I call the police."

He slammed his hand on my door and then I heard him stomp away. I slid down onto the floor and started crying. I don't know how long I stayed that way or when I fell asleep but I woke up in the morning I had a stiff neck and my head was hurting. I looked at the clock on my living room wall and saw the time and gasped. I was running late for work.


	2. Just Go Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Just Go Away

(EPOV)

By the time I walked into the bull pen I was thirty minutes later. I flew through my shower and put on the bare minimum of make up and I knew that you could still tell that I had cried. I walked over to my desk and threw my briefcase and purse viscously down behind my desk. I sat down and then looked and saw Derek and Spencer both looking at me concerned.

"Emily are you alright?" Spencer asked.

I looked at him and said "Honestly? No I am not but I will be fine."

With that I looked down and booted up my computer. I looked up when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I saw that it was Derek so I tried to smile but I could tell that I had failed miserably because the concern in his eyes grew.

"Emily have you been crying?" Derek asked.

I shook my head and sniffled and said "No it is allergies."

Derek frowned and said "You don't have allergies Emily."

I sighed angrily and snapped "Derek just let it go for now. Please!"

He looked at me shocked but nodded. I felt guilty for snapping at him but right now if I let them all show concern then I was going to break.

I looked over at Derek and said "I am sorry Derek. I know you are just being kind and that you care about me but right now I can't talk about it. Will you please forgive me?"

He looked over at me and then nodded and said "I forgive you Em but just remember if you need to talk I am here for you anytime day or night. We are family Emily."

I gave him a slight smile and then tensed when I looked up and saw John striding towards me. I looked over at Derek and then Spencer and I saw that they had saw me tense up. They both stood up and came to stand behind me in silent support even though they had no clue what was going on.

"Emily you need to talk to me. You can't just avoid me." John growled.

I ignored him and looked down at my desk. He slammed his hands down on my desk making me jump. Derek stepped around my desk and so did Spencer.

"Man you need to leave Emily alone. If she doesn't want to talk to you then she doesn't want to talk to you." Derek said.

John moved around Spencer and grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair. I let out a small scream and everyone turned to look at what was going on. A few Agents started towards us and let out a relieved breath. I tried to yank my arm out of John's grip but I couldn't. He has never put his hands on me before and even though I was a trained Agent I was starting to get scared.

(HPOV)

I was sitting at my desk when I heard Prentiss let out a scream. I jumped out of my seat and looked out my office window. I saw the guy that Emily knew I think his name was John with his hand around Prentiss's arm and I saw her try to pull out of his grip but he just tightened it. I grabbed my gun and headed out of the office. I quickly walked over to Dave's office and without knocking I walked right in.

He looked up and said "Can I help you Aaron?"

I said "We need to get to the bull pen. We have a bit of a situation."

Dave rose and said "What kind of situation Aaron?"

I said "That guy that brought us the case with the exorcism is holding Emily's arm really tight and will not let it go."

Dave growled and grabbed his gun and we hurried out of his office and down the steps just in time to hear Emily scream as John back handed her. That was all it took for all of the Agent's in the bull pen to draw their weapons.

(EPOV)

When I tried to yank my arm again John tightened his grip even more and then with his free hand he slapped me hard making me scream. I saw Spencer and Derek pull their guns as well as a lot of other Agent's. John was not even with it enough to know what they were doing. I looked up in his eyes and saw madness.

"You need to leave me alone John. Just go away and I will not press charges against you." I said loudly.

He laughed and said "We did not finish our conversation last night Emily. You will do what I tell you. You are not having that child."

I heard Spencer and Derek gasp and Derek growled "You got her pregnant and now you don't want her to have it? What kind of fucking man are you?"

John laughed and said "It ain't the first time I have got this bitch knocked up. She is easy."

I gasped and then I heard Dave saying "John you need to let go of Emily now. You have a lot of guns trained on you and if you do something to hurt her they will not hesitate to fire at you. Now let Emily go and we can talk about this."

John looked around and noticed all the guns trained on him and he said "NO! She is not keeping this baby. I made sure that she got rid of the one at fifteen I will make sure she gets rid of this one!"

With that John punched me twice in the stomach and then shoved me back so hard I lost my balance and hit my head on the corner of my desk and then everything went black.

(HPOV)

It's like it happened it slow motion. Every Agent in the room cocked their guns as soon as he had hit Prentiss in the stomach. As soon as he pushed her and I saw her crack her head and fall to the ground I fired my gun as did Dave, Morgan, Spencer and two other Agents. John was dead before he hit the ground. I quickly put my gun on Prentiss's desk and rushed to her. I saw that her head was bleeding.

I yelled "Call an ambulance. She is unconscious."

Reid rushed over and bent down. He checked her pulse and then nodded to himself. I looked at him with my eye brows raised.

"Her pulse is fast Hotch but that is alright considering what just happened. What I am worried about is the bleeding on her head. Have someone go and get some towels from the break room." Reid said to me fast.

I nodded and yelled "Someone get some towels from the break room."

One of the Agents nodded and ran. I heard running footsteps and looked up to see JJ and Garcia rushing over.

"What in the world happened? I was in JJ's office and we heard shots. Why is Emily laying on the floor?" Garcia asked.

I looked at Morgan who nodded and said "Baby Girl and JJ, as you can see there is also a dead man on the floor. Dave asked him to let Emily go and instead he decided to hit her twice in her stomach and then shoved her hard and she hit her head going down. Rossi, Hotch, Reid, another Agent and I all fired are guns at the same time. It seems that Emily is pregnant and the guy didn't like the fact."

I heard JJ and Garcia both start to cry but I could not say anything. I was to upset that the guy dared to hit Emily. I looked up as the Agent who ran to get the towels came back and handed them to Reid and asked "Is there anything else you need Agent Hotchner?"

I looked at him and said "Can you see what in the hell is taking the ambulance so long?"

He nodded and ran off to find out. Dave knelt down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder and one on Emily's stomach. I watched as he started to smile. I looked at him with a question in my eyes and he just nodded and I looked down and saw what he did. Even as she fell she put her hands on her stomach as if to protect her baby. I smiled and thought to myself that she would make a good mother.

Emily started coming to finally and the first thing she said was "Oh God my baby!"


	3. Calm

A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Calm

(HPOV)

Emily started coming too finally and the first thing she said was "Oh God my baby!"

I leaned down and looked in her eyes and said "Prentiss calm down. The paramedics are on the way. You need to stay calm and do not move. Do you understand me?"

She looked up at me and said frantically "Hotch my baby. I can't lose my baby."

I smiled at her reassuringly and said "I am sure the baby is okay. Who do you want to go with you in the ambulance? I do not think that you should go alone."

She sighed and said "Will you ride with me Hotch?"

I looked at her and surprise and said "If that is want you want then yes I will."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I looked up as I heard running footsteps. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the paramedics coming in. Reid kept pressure to the cut on the back of her head and Dave and I moved to the other side next to Reid so that the paramedics could get close to her. I looked up and saw Morgan standing with JJ and Garcia leaning into him.

The Agent that had gotten the towel and showed the paramedics where Emily was said "The M.E. is also on the way Agent Hotchner."

I looked at him and said "Thank you. Agent Prentiss wants me to ride with her and I know that Rossi, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Garcia are going to meet us there. Will you tell the M.E. and the Director who I know will be down soon what happened?"

The Agent nodded and said "Of course Agent Hotchner. Just go and make sure Agent Prentiss is alright."

I nodded and stood up as the paramedics loaded Emily onto the gurney. I followed them out and so did Dave, JJ, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia.

One of the paramedics looked up and said "Is one of you riding with her in the ambulance."

I nodded and said "I am."

He nodded and said "Let us get her in first and then you can get in and sit next to her. Her blood pressure is high so you need to keep her calm."

I nodded as him and his partner loaded her into the ambulance. The rest of the team ran to the parking garage to get in one of the cars. Well I knew they would probably take two cars so that Emily and I could leave with them. Once they had her loaded I jumped in and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. The paramedic that was going to be driving shut the doors and then went around and got in front. He started the ambulance and headed out.

The paramedic that has been the one to talk to me said "Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

I looked up from looking down at Emily and said "I can only tell you what I saw. I came down the stairs from my office when I heard Agent Prentiss scream. The guy punched her twice in the stomach real hard and then shoved her backwards really hard. She fell and hit her head on the corner of her desk. I can also tell you that she is pregnant."

The paramedic wrote this down and then said "Do you know how far along she is?"

I shook my head and said "I did not even know she was pregnant until I heard the guy yelling at her that she was to get rid of it. That is when he punched her in the stomach."

The paramedic nodded and then radioed into the hospital. I looked down as I felt Emily squeeze my hand. I looked down and saw her eyes opening back up.

"Prentiss you need to stay as calm as you can. We are almost to the hospital. The paramedic said your blood pressure is elevated which is not good with you being pregnant. Can you keep calm for me please?" I said.

Emily pulled on my hand so I bent my head and she whispered "I will listen Hotch just make sure that my baby is alright."

I nodded and said "I will make sure you both are alright."

She gave me a small smile and then said "My head hurts."

I chuckled a little and said "I bet it does. You hit it pretty hard on the corner of your desk."

Before either of us could say anything else we were pulling up into the ER ambulance bay. The driver jumped out and rushed around the back. He opened up the door and the other paramedic jumped out and then they got the gurney out and rushed Emily inside with me right beside her. I followed her in and a Nurse stopped me.

"Sir, you can't go in there. You will need to wait in the waiting room." the Nurse said.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Emily's frightened eyes and said "I am not leaving her. If the Doctor thinks I need to wait outside her room then I will but I will not leave her right now."

The Nurse said "Sir, you need to go now."

The Doctor walked in and saw the stand off between the Nurse and I and then looked over at Emily. He smiled when he saw that she was frightened.

"Nurse he can stay. If he does not then it could be worse on our patient. Now let him through." the Doctor ordered firmly.

I looked at the Doctor and said "Thank you. I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. And this is SSA Prentiss."

The Doctor shook my hand and then Emily's hand and said "I am Dr. Turner. Can you tell me what happened SSA Prentiss?"

Emily looked over at me and I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and said "I am right here. Go ahead and tell Dr. Turner what happened."

Emily nodded and said "Yesterday I found out I was pregnant. I told the father of the baby and he ordered me to get rid of it. I threw him out of my house last night and he came to my work today. He once again ordered me to get rid of it and I told him no. He grabbed my arm real hard and also slapped me across the face. He punched me hard twice in my stomach and then shoved me. The last thing I remember was that my head hit the desk and then everything went black. I think I woke up once but went right back out after Hotch told me to calm down because the next thing I remember is coming to in the ambulance."

Dr. Turner nodded and said "How far along are you?"

Emily looked down and blushed and said "I am a little over eight weeks. I never suspected that I was pregnant because the last two months have been stressful with cases so I never paid attention to the fact that I had not gotten a period."

Dr. Turner chuckled and said as he checked Emily's head and eyes "Don't feel so bad about that Emily. May I call you Emily?"

Emily nodded and Dr. Turner said "A lot of women do not think about the fact that they have missed a period until they have missed two or three. I see that you have a cut on the back of your head and it is deep so I will have to stitch it up. Also you have a slight concussion so I can send you home if you live with someone or I can keep you over night for observation. Also I will do an Ultra Sound and check and see if your baby is alright."

Emily frowned and said "I live alone and I have no place to stay with someone so I guess I will have to stay tonight. I hate hospitals though."

I looked at Emily and said "Prentiss you can come home with me. Jack would love to see you."

Dr. Turner smiled and said "Well there you go Emily. Let me go get the Ultra Sound machine and the stuff needed to give you stitches and I will be right back."

Emily nodded and watched as Dr. Turner left. She then turned towards me with a soft smile on her face.

"Are you sure Hotch? I do not want to put you out." Emily said.

I nodded and said "I am sure. Jack has been asking about you and this way you will get to see him. Would you like me to step out while they do the Ultra Sound?"

Emily bit her lip and looked up at me nervous so I said "What is it Emily?"

She blushed and said "Would you stay while they do the Ultra Sound? This may sound stupid but right now I don't want to do this alone. I know I will have to when I go see my Doctor again in a month but right now I don't want to be alone."

I nodded and said "I will stay with you Emily. And you do not have to do this alone. You have the team and everyone will do whatever you want them too."

Emily smiled and whispered "Thank you Hotch."

I looked down at her and said "You do not need to thank me Emily. You have been there for me in the past and now it is my turn. Anything you need help with or even if you just want to talk know that I am here for you."


	4. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


	5. Feeling Love

A/N: Thanks to those who have left reviews for this story. Also thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be short but I wanted you guys to have the chance to see how Aaron reacts to the Ultra Sound. Oh and in case anyone is wondering this story takes place a couple months after Demonology.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Feeling Love

(HPOV)

I looked down at Emily as she laid on the hospital bed waiting for the Doctor to perform the Ultra Sound on her. I knew that she was nervous so I grabbed a hold of her hand. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. God if I could find a way to bring John back from the dead I would and then kill him all over again. I can't believe that he did this to Emily.

"You doing alright Emily?" I asked.

Emily looked up at me and gave me a ghost of a smile. "I'm doing okay Hotch. Thank you so much for staying with me."

I shook my head. "You don't need to thank me Emily. Honestly there is nowhere else I would rather be."

Emily smiled and shut her eyes but reopened them as the Doctor came back in with the Ultra Sound machine.

"Alright Agent Prentiss let's see how your little one is doing. This gel may be a little cold. We don't have a warmer for it yet although we did order one finally this week." Dr. Turner said.

Emily nodded and squeezed my hand. I bent down and kissed her head and when she looked up at me I smiled. I knew then that I would do anything and everything Emily needed done. I would give my life for this woman. And after what I saw happen to her today I knew that I needed to tell her soon how I felt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her and I never told her how in love with her I was.

Emily flinched a little when Dr. Turner put the gel on her stomach but she soon relaxed. I watched in awe as Dr. Turner put the Doppler on her stomach and moved it around. Emily and I both gasped when we heard the heart beat. I looked down at Emily with the biggest smile I have ever felt. Emily looked up at me in that moment and before I could even think to mask it she saw all the love I felt for her reflected in my eyes. I saw her eyes widen but then she smiled at me beautifully.

Once Dr. Turner was done he said "So Agent Prentiss your baby is doing really well. You're about nine weeks along. I see from your chart that you just found out yesterday that you're pregnant?"

Emily nodded and said "Yes, I didn't even suspect it because sometimes when work is stressful I'm late on my period so I never put two and two together. Then a couple days ago I started getting sick and the smell of coffee would get to me so I took a pregnancy test yesterday and had my Doctor confirm it."

Dr. Turner nodded and said "Well you will probably be sore for the next couple of days. I'm going to write you a prescription for pain meds but don't worry they will not harm the baby. I would also suggest calling your Doctor tomorrow and making a follow up appointment. I also think that besides the concussion that for the next couple of days you need to stay with someone to make sure that you don't overdue things. You can go back to work tomorrow but no bending, lifting or anything like that."

Emily smiled and nodded and then looked at me. "Are you sure it's not a problem if I stay with you Hotch?"

I shook my head. "Emily I want you where I can see you and keep an eye on you. Plus I think we need to have a talk sometime soon but not tonight."

Emily smiled and nodded as Dr. Turner said "Alright I will have the Nurse get your discharge papers and then you can be on your way. Go straight home and put your feet up."

"Oh she will be doing just that. I think that our whole team has dealt with enough today and we will all go to my house to unwind." I said.

Dr. Turner nodded and left the room. I bent down and kissed Emily's head again.

"It will all be alright Emily. I don't want you to worry about a thing. Okay?" I said.

Emily nodded and smiled at me sleepily. The Nurse came back in a few minutes later with Emily's Discharge papers and soon we were on our way out of the ER. I saw Dave, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Garcia all waiting for us in the waiting room.

"Dave why don't you drive Emily and I to my house? The rest of you follow us. When we get there we will talk." I said.

Everyone nodded and Dave led Emily and I out to his car. I wrapped my arm around Emily's waist making sure that she was alright as we walked. I couldn't contain the love that I felt for her anymore and I really didn't want too.


	6. The Talk

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Some of these chapters may be short but I want to show how close Aaron and Emily are getting. Also if the chapters get shorter I want to apologize in advance. I started chemo on Monday and I have another session today and it's been making me sick and tired. This chapter jumps about a month since the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The Talk

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe that I have been living with Aaron for a month now. Anytime I bring up going back to my apartment he shoots it down. I took a week off work after what happened and since I've been back everyone on the team plus other Agents have been protective of me. I can't even walk out of the bullpen without someone wanting to know where I'm going. Today was another one of those days and I determined on the way back to Aaron's that we were going to have a talk.

This last month has been great though. When Jack comes to visit Jack is constantly trying to keep an eye on me. I've also become closer to Aaron. Yes, I call him Aaron because it is a little hard to think of him as Hotch when he is being so caring and loving. We still haven't talked about what we feel for one another but I love him. Well tonight we were going to have that talk. Well at least some of it. I drove myself to work today because Aaron had a meeting after work. I decided that I would cook tonight so I stopped at a store on the way home and got some groceries. Once I got them I headed home and then unloaded them from the car.

I put the groceries away but kept out what I would need. I bought steaks and put them on to cook and then put the potatoes in the oven so that we could have baked potatoes with our steak. I also made a salad and then made homemade salad dressing. As I was let steaks brown I ran upstairs and changed into something more comfortable. I was starting to grow a baby bump and my pants were getting tight. I really needed to go shopping for some maternity clothes soon.

I got back downstairs and as I was pulling the steak off of the stove Aaron walked in. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the head. I smiled at him because this has been something that he has been doing since I started staying with him.

"You didn't have to cook Emily. But it does smell good." Aaron said.

I laughed and said "I know I didn't have to cook Aaron but I wanted too. Plus I figured if I cooked for you, you would give in to me and we could finally talk."

Aaron looked at me and finally nodded. "If you want to talk then we will talk. Do I have enough time to change out of these clothes before dinner is done?"

I smiled and nodded. As he turned around I swatted his backside. He threw me a grin over his shoulder as he left the kitchen. I put the salad on the table as well as the plates and silverware. I then took the baked potatoes out of the oven and put them on a separate plate along with the steaks and took them to the table. Once I put a steak and baked potato on Aaron's plate I put the other on mine and then took the plates back into the kitchen and washed them up real quick. I grabbed a glass of water for me and a beer for Aaron and then headed back to the table. When I got there Aaron was just sitting down.

"So how did the meeting go?" I asked.

Aaron smiled. "Actually it went quite well. It seems as though Strauss is getting transferred to another department and another state. The Director found out what she had done to our team and gave her the choice of either getting transferred out or getting fired."

My mouth dropped open. "So who is taking over the Section-Chief job then?"

Aaron shook his head. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Let me just say this. It'll be one hell of a surprise for you."

My eyebrows shot up as I thought who it could be. When I couldn't come up with anyone I shrugged my shoulders and started eating. Aaron did the same thing. Once we finished eating we both cleaned up the kitchen and then headed into the living room and sat on the couch. I knew the time had come but I was nervous and I couldn't really figure out why.

"So Aaron I was thinking. I'm doing a lot better than I was a month ago or even two weeks ago so I think it's time for me to move back into my apartment." I said.

Aaron's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, no Emily. I like having you live here. Why do you want to leave?"

I looked at him and took his hand in mine. "Aaron what exactly are we doing here? In some ways you act like I'm your girlfriend but in others you don't. Anytime you come home you kiss my head but yet you don't try to have me sleep with you. What are we? Are we just friends or are we more?"

Aaron scooted closer to me and pulled me into his side. "I guess I need to tell you. I love you Emily and I have for a while now. I want to be with you now and always. I want to help you through this pregnancy and raise this baby with you. I hope down the road we will have more children besides Jack and this child. Emily, you are my life and I want this child to consider me his or her dad. Just because I didn't father him or her doesn't mean that I'm not his or her father. I already love this baby Emily. I love him or her because they are apart of you."

I looked at him in shock and then kissed his cheek. "I love you too Aaron. I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I just wasn't sure how to. If you're really sure then I would love to stay living here with you. The only question I have is are we going to be able to make one of the rooms into a nursery?"

Aaron laughed and placed his hand on my stomach. "As soon as we find out what we're having we will start on the Nursery. Jack is going to be so excited when we tell him that you're going to be living here permanately. He loves you, you know?"

I smiled. "And I love him. He is such a great boy. He takes after you so it's very easy to love him. What do you think Hayley is going to say when she finds out?"

Aaron smiled and placed his hand on my stomach. "When I took Jack home last week she actually asked how you and I were doing. She is happy for us. I think it has something to do with the fact that she has a man in her life."

I nodded and said "Maybe one night we can all go out together."

Aaron grinned and said "That would be fun. You and Hayley should get to know one another."

I grinned and leaned into his side. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Aaron nodded and leaned down and kissed me. "You can sleep with me tonight and every night from now on. But I don't think we should do anything yet. Let's wait until you go to your check up."

I nodded and kissed him back. He really was so good to me. And I was happy now that we had the talk.

A/N 2: Alright in this story Hayley will not die and Emily and Hayley will also become close friends. There will be a shock in a couple chapters from now. Also in the next chapter they will catch Foyet because he tries to go after Hayley.


	7. Finally Over

A/N: Alright this chapter is going to be a short one. But I wanted the team to catch Foyet. Although I will not have the actual take down per say but it will gloss over it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The team was almost at Aaron's old house. Foyet thought that the team wasn't with Hotch when in fact they were actually in front of him. They knew how Foyet's mind worked even though he didn't think they did. Hotch was buying time. Morgan, Dave, Reid, Hotch and JJ were all against Emily going with them but she put her foot down. She was going to be there for Hayley and for Jack as well as for Aaron.

After everyone strapped on their vest they made their way up the driveway slowly. Morgan had Emily with him and they were taking the front while Dave, Reid, and JJ were taking the back. They knew Hotch was near and they hoped that they got inside in time before anything happened. As soon as they heard a bang Morgan kicked the door in and ran in with Emily following him.

Emily's heart just about stopped when she saw Hayley laying on the floor. But as she got a closer look she was relieved to see that Hayley hadn't been hit. Foyet was cursing Hayley and Hotch. Emily took in the scene and smiled. Hayley must have jumped out of the way. When Emily laughed Foyet's head snapped up and when he saw her a grin went across his face. He apparently didn't see Morgan.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Agent Prentiss. I guess I will have to kill you too." Foyet said with an evil laugh.

Emily heard Hotch's gasp come across the cell phone. As Foyet brought the gun up and pointed it at Emily she brought hers up as well. At once three gun shots went off. Emily felt the bullet fly by her but was thankful to see that it had missed her.

"Emily? Emily? Emily!!! Damn it somebody answer me!" Hotch yelled threw the phone.

Morgan was checking to make sure that Foyet was dead. Emily had no doubt that he was because her shot had caught him in between his eyes and Morgan's bullet had caught him in the temple.

"It's alright Aaron. I'm fine and so is Hayley." Emily said into the phone as she ran over to Hayley who was just sitting up.

"Oh thank you Jesus. I thought I lost you there for a minute Emily. I love you." Hotch said.

Emily was looking at Hayley in concern to make sure she was alright with what she had just heard and Hayley grinned at her and whispered "Well Emily don't leave my ex husband waiting. Tell him you love him too."

Emily chuckled and pulled Hayley into a hug and said into the phone "I love you too Aaron and I will see you when you get here."

Emily hung the phone up and looked Hayley over. "Are you alright Hayley? I don't want to cause problems between you and Aaron. Especially with Jack in the picture."

Hayley chuckled and gave Emily a hug. "I'm happy for you Emily. As long as Aaron is happy that is all that matters. I can tell that you love him in a way that I couldn't and that I didn't. I realize now that if you love someone you can't try and won't try to make them change. Thank you so much for saving me."

Emily smiled at her and said "Well I couldn't have you dying on us. Even if you and Aaron are no longer married you guys were friends before you married. I wouldn't want to see him hurt like that. Where is Jack?"

Hayley shook her head. "I think we will have to wait until Aaron is here before we find Jack. He told Jack to work the case with him and I know that, that means to go hide some place that only Jack and Aaron knows."

Emily nodded as Dave and Morgan both came over to her and Hayley. Dave helped Hayley up while Morgan helped Emily up. A second later they heard the squeal of tired. Hotch was here finally.

A/N 2: I know that this chapter is really short but the next chapter is longer. I just wanted to get Foyet out of the way. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Next up is some surprising news! Click the little button and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	8. Turn of Events

A/N: This chapter was going to be longer but it will actually be short because I took some of the chapter out and put it in the next chapter that way it wasn't so confusing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Turn of Events

Hotch rushed into his old home thankful that the woman he has come to love above all others was safe. He was also thankful that his ex wife and son was also alright.

"Emily! Thank God!" Hotch said as he picked Emily up in his arms and swung her around.

Hotch looked up when he heard chuckles. His face reddened when he thought about the fact that he was in front of his ex wife. He slowly let Emily go as he started to feel guilty for behaving this way in front of Hayley.

Hayley had to chuckle when she saw how Aaron was acting. It was so unlike how he was with her that she could tell he truly had found the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

"Aaron I'm happy to see you so happy. You don't have to curtail how you act towards Emily just because I'm here. In fact after you find our son I have some news to share." Hayley said with a smile.

Hotch nodded and kissed Emily. "I'll be right back Sweetheart. I know where Jack is."

Emily nodded and smiled at him. "Go get him honey. I want to talk to Hayley some more."

Hotch looked at Emily in surprise but nodded and left with the guys following him. He wondered what Emily and Hayley were going to talk about.

"So Hayley you look like you're glowing. You can tell me to butt out if you wish but does the fact that you're glowing have to do with you being pregnant?" Emily said as she walked towards Hayley and wrapped her arm around her shoulder taking her out of the living room where Foyet's body was still laying.

Hayley gasped and looked at Emily in shock. "How on earth did you know that Emily?"

Emily chuckled and said "I know that Hayley because I'm pregnant too."

Hayley gasped and stopped to pull Emily into a hug. "Oh my God I can't believe this. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. I would love to have you as a friend especially since you're going to be in my son's life."

Emily smiled and hugged Hayley back. "I would love to have you as a friend too. I can't wait to see Aaron's face when you tell him that you're pregnant. You see the baby I'm carrying isn't Aaron's but he has been beside me every step of the way since I told him I was pregnant. We finally told each other how we felt a while back which you know because you asked how him and I were doing."

Hayley nodded and said "He was nervous when I found out but I reassured him that it was alright. I still love Aaron but I'm not in love with him. He is like my best friend all over again."

Emily nodded and Hayley and Emily both looked up the stairs as they heard Hotch talking to Jack. They both looked at one another and smiled.

Hotch walked downstairs with his son in his arms chattering away. He laughed at something he said. When he looked at the bottom of the steps he saw Emily and Hayley with their arms around each other's shoulders. He had to smile at the picture they made. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he put Jack on the ground and Jack ran and hugged Hayley and then hugged Emily.

"Hi Mommy and Miss Em'ly. I worked the case with Daddy just like he told me to do." Jack said excitedly.

Hayley and Emily exchanged a look and then chuckled as they both said at the same time "Yes, you did little man and I'm proud of you."

This caused Hayley and Emily to laugh again. Hotch just shook his head. He couldn't believe how well his ex wife and the woman he loved were getting along. Hotch looked at Emily with a question in his eyes and she recognized that question and gave a nod of her head.

Hotch stepped towards Hayley and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright Hayley."

Hayley hugged Hotch back and then pulled back and said "Of course I'm alright. I couldn't leave our son, you my best friend and nor could I let anything happen to me with this little one I'm carrying."

Hotch's mouth dropped open in shock and Emily and Hayley but cracked up laughing.

Hotch closed his mouth, swallowed, and then said "How far along are you?"

Hayley smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "I'm about fourteen weeks along."

This time Emily gasped and then let out a squeal. "Oh My God Hayley I'm fourteen weeks along also."

At this everyone on the team started laughing. Not only were Hayley and Emily becoming fast friends but it looks like they were due around the same time.

"When do I get to meet the man in your life Hayley?" Hotch asked.

Hayley smiled and said "What about him, you, Emily and me all going out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Hotch looked at Emily and once she smiled and nodded Hotch said "That would be great. Do you mind if Emily and I keep Jack tonight?"

Hayley shook her head. "No that would be fine. I think I want to spend the night in the arms of the man I love."

Hotch smiled. "I can understand that especially after today. Do you think Jess will keep Jack for us tomorrow night or do I need to find another babysitter?"

At that JJ stepped forward and said "I'll watch him for you guys. This way you don't have to hurry back plus Jack can spend some time with his cousin Henry."

Hayley looked at JJ and said "Thanks JJ I would appreciate that."

Hotch gave JJ a quick hug "I appreciate it too. And when you and Reid want a night out Emily and I will watch Henry for you."

JJ grinned and said "In that case you two can have Henry next Friday night as long as we're not on a case. It's mine and Spencer's anniversary."

Hayley picked Jack up and kissed him. "You be good for Daddy and Miss Em'ly. I love you Jack."

Jack smiled. "I love you too Mommy and I will be good for Daddy and Miss Em'ly."

Hayley smiled and said "Aaron and Emily I will see you tomorrow night. I'll call you tomorrow and set up the time and place where we can meet."

Hotch nodded and kissed Hayley on the cheek. "That will be fine. I really am glad that you're alright. We'll see you tomorrow night."

A/N 2: Alright here is this chapter. Next chapter will be Emily and Aaron meeting Hayley's boyfriend and father of her child. Be ready for one hell of a shock.


	9. Meeting Hayley's Man

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter… This chapter will be short but it's the beginning of the date. I just wanted to get the shock factor out of the way… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

Hotch was actually a little nervous about tonight. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to meet the man who was in Hayley's life. He was happy for her but he wasn't sure what to think about a man he didn't even know. He made a vow to himself though that he would give the man a chance though. He walked into his bedroom and smiled when he saw Emily putting her shoes on. She is the only woman he knew that could be ready on time.

"Are you ready to go Sweetheart?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked up after placing her left shoe on and stood up. "Yes, Aaron I'm ready to go. I'm looking forward to seeing Hayley again and meeting the man in her life."

Hotch smiled and held out his arm for Emily who took it. He bent his head and kissed her cheek and then guided her out of the bedroom and out of his apartment. He helped her into his car and then went around and got in the driver's seat. Once he started the car and started driving he took one hand off of the wheel and reached over and grabbed Emily's hand in his.

"So I never thought Hayley and I would get along like we do. I'm happy that we are and I'm happy that she has found a man. I just wonder who she is dating." Emily said.

Hotch shot a look over at Emily with a slight smile. "I've been wondering the same thing Sweetheart. It's not that I'm not happy for her because I am I just wonder who it is that she is dating and who the father of her unborn baby is."

Emily smiled. "I trust Hayley's judgment in men Aaron. After all she was married to you."

Hotch chuckled and nodded. "This is true Emily."

Emily laughed and nodded. She ran her thumb over the palm of Hotch's hand as he drove. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a guy that didn't mind the fact that she was pregnant with another man's baby. She smiled as she saw that they had reached the restaurant.

Hotch got out of the car and went around to help Emily out. He pulled her to his side and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist as they walked into the restaurant. He bit back a chuckle when he saw some men looking at her. He felt pride swell up in him as he thought that this woman was his and no other man was going to have her or take her from him.

Hotch gave their name to the hostess and they were taken to a table. He pulled the chair out for Emily and then sat down beside her. He looked up when Hayley's voice floated to him and he saw that she was alone. His eyebrow furrowed hoping that the guy who got her pregnant didn't stand her up. He smiled when she reached their table. He stood back up and pulled her chair out for her and then sat back down.

"Your date didn't stand you up did he Hayley?" Emily asked in concern.

Hayley chuckled as she looked from Emily to Aaron and shook her head. "No, he should be here shortly. His boss had him take over today while he left a little early."

Hotch nodded his head and so did Emily. They were both wondering what kind of work the man was in.

"So Hayley how was your day today?" Emily asked as they were waiting on Hayley's date.

Hayley looked over and smiled at Emily. "It was a good day today. I made an appointment with my OBGYN and went and got checked over. I wanted to make sure the events of yesterday didn't harm the little one. How was yours and Aaron's day today Emily?"

Emily glanced over at Hotch and said "Today we had to deal with Strauss. She's such a bitch sometimes. I had to laugh though because Dave set her right in more ways than one. And Aaron actually yelled at her. I've seen Aaron mad before but he always makes it a point not to yell at Strauss but today he gave her a piece of his mind. Strauss looked shell shocked for the rest of the day."

Hayley laughed as she took her cell phone out of her purse and looked at it with a smile. "My date will be in here shortly. He has just parked. Now Aaron I want you to promise me that you'll play nice."

Hotch looked at Hayley with a quirked eyebrow. "I promise I'll be nice Hayley. I don't care who the guy is as long as he treats you well."

Before anyone could respond a voice said from behind Hayley. "Of course I treat her well Aaron. You should know me better than that."

Hayley laughed at the shock on Emily's and Aaron's face. She stood up and threw her arms around the man that she loved as he bent his head and kissed her passionately.

Hotch was the first one over his shock. He started shaking his head and laughing. Shortly after that Emily snapped out of her shock with a grin.

Emily stood up and said "Nice to see you Dave."

Dave laughed and walked around the table and hugged Emily. "I just seen you a couple hours ago Emily."

Hotch was still laughing as he stood up and held his hand out for Dave. "I'm happy for you Hayley. Dave I'm glad to know the reason you have been smiling more and more. Just treat her right. I can't believe we're all going to be parent's at the same time."

Hayley laughed. "That we are. I have one more surprise for you tonight but that will be here in a little bit. Why don't we order? Us pregnant ladies need to eat."

Both men laughed and sat down as Dave motioned for the waiter.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey All,

This is Live-4-CM or Jen as some of you know me as. My cousin Crystal or as a lot of you call her Angel N Darkness has been really sick as of lately. Well last night around Elevn O'Clock she was rushed to the hospital. They were just going to keep her overnight for observation but something happened today where they had to get her into surgery. She is doing better now even if she is out of it. She will hopefully be back soon (probably sometime tomorrow afternoon for those of you who know how she is).

If you have any questions feel free to mail me on my penname.


End file.
